DIAMODN AJNDN NAIEMIUM RIDE
by Night Diamond Forever
Summary: dis ook has 1 chapte rits about dimond ubly ruse annet laurel alen barbie smith and her bfs dat r in da flok and how da world ennds plz reviw no meannnys nd plz reed my other books thank
1. Chapter 1

DIS MA WON CHAPTIE MARXIM RYD BUK CUZ I DUTN WANT A RRIT EA WHOEL BUTK.

lso i dnd t HAVE SPEL CHEKC nor mi beta so id id in mymysf. im rely gud at edmnsmpelllllllllllllllln g rwite?

wun day i was flyin arund and i had rlly raer nite balk wigns and maa har was all balk in sum emu cut nd mi eye swere strinkin blu culor nd mi utfitt was all baklk net uver mi layci balk bra nd ma sexi undearwir nd i ws ral,ly sexil.

ut i wasnt da unli 1 flyin!

"oomger! its max fag dilln gazy iggi algnel nudge star rachet nd ari nd sam" i sed. but i ahted max nuje and angle bc they wer prepi biches dat stole mi boyz so i killed dem bc dey stole mi boyz and dey wer 6y ald tieddied.

fag felw over he had rlly big wigns dat wer blzzk. 'ey dimond; he sed nd we was rilly jot and eh was an emo. \

'hi fag' ised shlyly.

"hi idodnd.' sed gazzi nd iggy at da same tiem bc dey wer... twinz!

'hi' set ari nd sam and deywere SEXXXXI wif big mussles but not az sexi as FAG n.

'5 sexahguys' i sed and all da guys buslhe.d sams brown wigs wers hut. bbutn ot as hoaut as fags BALK wingks.

iggys blund hair wa scute BUT NOT AS jaut as fags balk hair! den... me nd fag stard don in cuz we was happi nd den da BIGGG ERASDD cm over and startd eransin poepl! he seasred sam nd sam sidspaeared!

"o no" yeld nudges ded body but i sed 'YAY I ENEVER LLIEK D AM DA MUTCH GOOD HSE DED AYAY and mi nd fag wer havn sedix.'

den igi gjoigns edi jn! we aeer ale dlyinh and stil haivn seix! den wie kladnned on a cloidu d Nns damsnd and laind on da cloud it was likek a Jyant bed nd me ind iggy nd fag wer DOIN it tgether on da cluld wind ras rlly sixi! den gazi nd sam nd da udda guy stanrd ted sdoing it bnd da ersaisr goijnd in ut dere snwntstn dant msnch rom so dehy wer ssa dnd dey tik turns.

'u SULT' yeld nuges desd bdihy.

'im ot a SLTU' i yeld at her whild dong it wif fag.

'us rus.!"

"no"

"YESS"

"mno"

den EVEROYNE DIED.N DN S WITH SJRFIHS1 DHYBR WWE R RUGING ARDND AND THE DWPFDL ENDED CUZ DA DICNETIST.S NTU NE MSND FAG WEIRD STISL ALTIVE ND WE AHC LITEL KDIS DSI SAGT WER SLD ALAST PEOPEL SKAOLIVE AND DNJIIT WASN SAANOT A HASDPRLUY TIMES RTJNAABECXAUSE EVEOYNY E WASLE WAS EESAD, ANF DSMAX DCOMED CBACK TO LSSIVE ND ENRTIRED TO RDISKLL L ME ND SFAnGGOT BUT WEHJN JINDLLED EHER AGIAJ.

de and! did u like it?


	2. Chapter 2

DIS MA WON CHAPTIE MARXIM RYD BUK CUZ I DUTN WANT A RRIT EA WHOEL BUTK.

lso i dnd t HAVE SPEL CHEKC nor mi beta so id id in mymysf. im rely gud at edmnsmpelllllllllllllllln g rwite?

wun day i was flyin arund and i had rlly raer nite balk wigns and maa har was all balk in sum emu cut nd mi eye swere strinkin blu culor nd mi utfitt was all baklk net uver mi layci balk bra nd ma sexi undearwir nd i ws ral,ly sexil.

ut i wasnt da unli 1 flyin!

"oomger! its max fag dilln gazy iggi algnel nudge star rachet nd ari nd sam" i sed. but i ahted max nuje and angle bc they wer prepi biches dat stole mi boyz so i killed dem bc dey stole mi boyz and dey wer 6y ald tieddied.

fag felw over he had rlly big wigns dat wer blzzk. 'ey dimond; he sed nd we was rilly jot and eh was an emo. \

'hi fag' ised shlyly.

"hi idodnd.' sed gazzi nd iggy at da same tiem bc dey wer... twinz!

'hi' set ari nd sam and deywere SEXXXXI wif big mussles but not az sexi as FAG n.

'5 sexahguys' i sed and all da guys buslhe.d sams brown wigs wers hut. bbutn ot as hoaut as fags BALK wingks.

iggys blund hair wa scute BUT NOT AS jaut as fags balk hair! den... me nd fag stard don in cuz we was happi nd den da BIGGG ERASDD cm over and startd eransin poepl! he seasred sam nd sam sidspaeared!

"o no" yeld nudges ded body but i sed 'YAY I ENEVER LLIEK D AM DA MUTCH GOOD HSE DED AYAY and mi nd fag wer havn sedix.'

den igi gjoigns edi jn! we aeer ale dlyinh and stil haivn seix! den wie kladnned on a cloidu d Nns damsnd and laind on da cloud it was likek a Jyant bed nd me ind iggy nd fag wer DOIN it tgether on da cluld wind ras rlly sixi! den gazi nd sam nd da udda guy stanrd ted sdoing it bnd da ersaisr goijnd in ut dere snwntstn dant msnch rom so dehy wer ssa dnd dey tik turns.

'u SULT' yeld nuges desd bdihy.

'im ot a SLTU' i yeld at her whild dong it wif fag.

'us rus.!"

"no"

"YESS"

"mno"

den EVEROYNE DIED.N DN S WITH SJRFIHS1 DHYBR WWE R RUGING ARDND AND THE DWPFDL ENDED CUZ DA DICNETIST.S NTU NE MSND FAG WEIRD STISL ALTIVE ND WE AHC LITEL KDIS DSI SAGT WER SLD ALAST PEOPEL SKAOLIVE AND DNJIIT WASN SAANOT A HASDPRLUY TIMES RTJNAABECXAUSE EVEOYNY E WASLE WAS EESAD, ANF DSMAX DCOMED CBACK TO LSSIVE ND ENRTIRED TO RDISKLL L ME ND SFAnGGOT BUT WEHJN JINDLLED EHER AGIAJ.

de and! did u like it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hell exclamation. I beachside dad to you see a sext moose peach transgender to right my history exclamation exclamation exclamation. This is my maximum overdrive Dory, for crap turd too exclamation. If you reid it out boatload it Will make remorse ants.

So lets get star turd exclamation.

Line Brake

Me and Fang Arthur leafing India part meant. We had a Chiles did, name Dee fee Nick's. Fee Nick's was small and ugly, rink null and had long red hear like jar herd way.

Won nigh fee Nick's was cry in like a bay bee... eave end oh she was a bay bee, I was mad at her for how stew Pitt she was exclamation. "Shut up exclamation" I yellow Ed at her strew Pitt Face.

"Wilt you kilt her alt red bee question she is so an boy ink." sad faggot. So then meat end faggot decisive to kilt fee Nick's, and we did, be cause she wasn't alloy ink bit chee.

Once dade we kilt the reps of thee Flo cake.

"Dye dye dye dye dye exclamation." yell Ed me while kilt ink max, nudge, gas z, angel, Sam, Dillan, and Dan headrest. (After not I had two reid the book ate times be four I reid member Ed every ones names exclamation I Don knot like the chariot turds at all concept four Faggot.)

Bare was none left on thesis land, sew me and Faggot hats ex for one zero zero zero zero zero zero hours without stop ink.

"Achoo achoo achoo exclamation" I yellow ed be cause Fag was nine nine nine nine nine nine exclamation feet long exclamation exclamation exclamation. He wasted very gut.

Ant or not I wilt ink of whore thinks to right late Ra I can rot be on the comp her any longer.


End file.
